Yogurt Masters
* If you are looking for his enemy page, go here : Yogurt Masters (Enemy) 'Yogurt Masters '''is both a recurring minor enemy and, in Rodriguez Route, a party member. He is a martial artist who attacks Beltboy and his gang at the very start of the game and reappears in Area 4. He is classified as a "Martial Artist", bearing the description ''"A man searching for true mastery over the arts." Description and Personality Yogurt Masters has a grim expression upon his face at all times. He wears a blue karate gi over a white t-shirt, as well as a white belt; an indicator of his lack of experience in the martial arts. He wears his hair in an afro, and he has somewhat prominent cheekbones. From what is seen of his personality in the small time he joins Rodriguez's crew, he is a no nonsense individual with no sense of humor at all, he also hates his father Master Masters, likely because of his "Fighting Art" being composed out of various moves from other martial art styles. This is a great source of emotional turmoil for him, as he is very passionate about Martial Arts to the point of fanaticism, but is also the main reason why he is capable of using his fireball skills in the first place, as when he equips the Tattered Will item, he loses the ability to throw fireballs at the cost of having his depression status affect alleviated as long as it is equipped. Recruitment * In the Rodriguez route, Yogurt is encountered for the first time in Area 1 (the same as any other route), escape his fight and get the boomerang to fulfill the requirements for the Rodriguez route, from there you can proceed to recruit Rodriguez and Reginald. * He is encountered for the second time in Area 4.5, at the end of a bridge above most of the eastern side of the first screen. He moves to attack Beltboy's party as he would any other time but Rodriguez calls for a ceasefire and instead convinces him to join the party in exchange for the ability to study the True Art Style Scroll. Battle (as a party member) He has two types of skills, in addition to a default Kick ability that costs no SP and can be used when scared. His Arts mostly revolve around dealing damage while his while his Stances are toggled in combat to restore his Health, restore his SP, or enable counterattacks, as well as increase stats. He is second to Cyclops in his tank-like status and can serve as a clutch to the party. Similar to Reginald, he is unique in a way that he has no weapon to equip. Instead, he has his bare hands. After reaching a certain level, his weapon will be upgraded up to two times for greater attack power, and to learn a new art each time. His major handicap is that he suffers from depression. Stances Each stance grants a passive ability, and will remain active once used, until the player decides to change stances, after a certain amount of turns had been reached, or he gets KO'd. Arts Battle Quotes Trivia * His "-ass" equipment is Weakass Scroll. It gives him two moves per turn and increases EXP gained, but greatly reduces most of his stats, he also has the Tattered Will, which removes his depression but makes him unable to use his projectile skills. * Yogurt Masters is, along with his fellow party member Cyclops, twenty-eight (28) to thirty-six (36) years old. Source. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Rodriguez's Gang